


Sore Throat

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: General Hux gives a speech to the troops with a very sore throat. 👀
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	Sore Throat

"The Supreme Leader has personally selected you for this mission," Hux barked at the assembled stormtroopers.

Trooper YH-2201 frowned beneath her helmet as she stood in formation, listening to the speech. The General's voice was hoarse, his usual crisp accent raw and strained; it was almost as if he were sick. Now that she noticed it he looked a little flushed as well, and his usually immaculate hair was just slightly mussed. This was all most unusual, as officers were always first in line for their yearly vaccinations. If there was a new strain of flu going around, they would all have it soon.

"Your task is of vital import. The Resistance are on their knee—“ Hux's voice trailed off, his speech interrupted as he cleared his throat with a cough. YH-2201 suddenly noticed how warm she felt in her armour, and her throat felt tight. Perhaps she had this sickness too.

"They're on their knees," he continued as if nothing unusual had happened. "They will not last long without allies. Our Supreme Leader has located a group of Resistance sympathisers, and he himself shall lead you in the attack."

YH-2201 could sense unease in her comrades; perhaps they too were beginning to worry for the health of their General. Or it could have been the prospect of being led by Kylo Ren that was causing the discomfort. Even without his helmet the Supreme Leader cut an intimidating figure, lurking in the shadows behind the General. Looking at him now, however, she noticed something she hadn't before. Kylo Ren looked flushed. A fever perhaps?

"Our leader will not be so tolerant of failure as I have been; I suggest you do not disappoint him." Hux scanned the gathered troopers with his steely glare, before barking his final order. "Dismissed!"

The troopers saluted as one, standing to attention as the General turned his back on them and marched away, his hands clasped firmly behind his back. On his way out of the hangar he passed closer to Kylo Ren than was necessary, and the two shared a look, a look that YH-2201 could not parse the meaning of.

———

“Stand still, Ren," Hux snapped; his tone making it sound more like an order. Kylo was about to argue, to remind Hux who was in charge now, but he faltered when Hux gracefully went to his knees before him. Just seeing him there sent a jolt of arousal straight to his cock.

"Your speech," Kylo murmured half heartedly, while Hux quickly and efficiently unfastened his trousers. "The troops are waiting for you."

Hux ignored him, instead focused solely on pulling Kylo's dick out of his trousers. He groaned when Hux finally achieved his goal; the leather of his gloves felt amazing against the delicate flesh of his foreskin. He was starting to get hard already, and Hux had barely even touched him.

The next moment the head of his half-hard cock was enveloped in the wet searing heat of Hux's mouth. He moaned unashamedly, his head dropped back against the wall, his own gloved hands just resting on Hux's head.

Hux let go of the base of his cock and held onto Kylo's tights to balance himself before easily sinking down to take his full length into his mouth. Kylo moaned again as his dick quickly became fully hard in Hux's mouth; the head now pushing into Hux's throat. Hux gagged for a moment, but did not relent.

"Fuck, Hux," Kylo panted. "You're so good at this."

Hux hummed in agreement and started to bob his head; keeping a tight suction around his shaft. Kylo thrust his hips forwards, shoving his dick into Hux's throat. Hux allowed it for a few strokes, gagging obscenely on his cock, before he pushed Kylo harder against the wall, trapping him there, stopping him from moving.

"Please," Kylo whined as Hux adjusted his pace, slowing down to an almost torturous speed. He wanted to grab fistfulls of Hux's hair and force him to hurry up, to take all of him, but he restrained himself. He wouldn't give Hux any reason to stop; not now. 

Hux released his thighs and took one of Kylo's hips in a punishing grip, before sliding his free hand into Kylo's trousers to massage his balls. All too soon, however, his hand moved further back, his leather gloves rubbing against his taint on the way to his hole. He couldn't help but gasp and clench as Hux pushed his dry finger against his entrance, massaging around his rim but not dipping inside. All the while Hux continued to expertly work his shaft with his mouth. 

Kylo banged his head against the wall, desperately trying to quash the impulse to thrust forward, his hips beginning to twitch of their own accord in Hux's tight grasp. His hands clenched in Hux's neatly gelled hair, making a mess of it, but still he did not push him down. 

"Hux," he wailed, so loudly that anyone passing by the empty boardroom could not fail to hear him. But he didn't care. 

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Hux picked up the pace, his head bobbing faster and faster, his throat constricting around Kylo's cock with each pass. He grunted and groaned desperately, the sound of his cries getting louder as he got closer and closer to orgasm. 

A moment later Hux let go of Kylo's hip and withdrew this other hand; both his arms falling to his sides. He looked up at Kylo with watery eyes, his face flushed, his lips stretched wide around Kylo's dick, slick with saliva and pre-come.

 _Fuck my face._ Kylo heard, projected from Hux's mind so clearly it was as if he had spoken the words aloud. Kylo grinned in delight and redoubled his grip on Hux's hair; pushing him down as far as he would go. Hux's eyes fluttered shut as he moaned and gagged around Kylo's cock. 

"Oh fuck," Kylo moaned. He let Hux go again seconds later, just long enough to let him breath, then started thrusting wildly into his mouth. He flung his head back in pleasure, taking what he wanted from Hux, letting his body take over. All Hux could do was take it. 

Kylo was all but growling as he started to come; the air around them electric with his unrestrained force abilities; the chairs around the boardroom table rattling with it. He moaned loudly as he held Hux's head down, his dick spasming down his throat, before he fell back limply against the wall, panting for breath. 

Hux looked up at him smugly; making a show of pulling off Kylo's softening dick and licking him clean. Kylo whimpered, his cock now oversensitive.

Then, as efficiently as he had pulled out Kylo's dick out, he tucked it back in, then fastened his trousers back up. Kylo was still breathless when Hux got back to his feet and tried to smooth out the mess Kylo had made of his hair. He gave Kylo the once over with his eyes; surveying the mess he'd made; smugness radiating off him. 

He nodded as if satisfied by what he saw, then turned on his heel to leave. Kylo grabbed his wrist to stop him and spun him back around to face him. He held Hux closer than strictly necessary, his grip firm on his narrow wrist, and he smoothed down a stray strand of hair that had escaped Hux's taming fingers. 

"There, all better," Kylo murmured in his ear. He let go of Hux's wrist, but the man didn't move; caught off guard by the slightest moment of tenderness. "Your troops are waiting, General."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux croaked in reply.


End file.
